compediafandomcom-20200214-history
Aenanya Avalon Red
'History' 'Early Days' Although Courescanti by birth, Aenanya didn’t even live out her first year on the planet before moving to Corellia. Here she spent the entirety of her childhood, making the planet her adoptive homeworld. Avalon picked up many of the traits broadly associated with the people of Corellia – a knack for getting in and out of trouble, only equalled by an adventurous streak. Throughout her childhood the young Miss Maldraan had a somewhat foolhardy obsession with speed, from swoop-bike, landspeeder and even airspeeders. It was in the Corellian airspeeder series, that Aenanya (under her middle name "Avalon" that later stuck) made a brief and short lived step into the lime light, piloting her T-47 Airspeeder “Um-baeta” to a championship win. Unfortunately like all hotshot pilots, she was reckless, cocky and exceedingly arrogant. Following her hard-earned series win, she received sponsorship to join the big boys piloting a SoroSuub Planetary Fighter MkII. This promotion into the “major” leagues of galactic racing did no favours to her disposition. 'Racing Life' Her début race was high over the surface of Malastare. She had a promising start on the grid, sitting comfortably in third place. Avalon however, never finished the race – on only the second lap she stacked her fighter into the orbiting spectator’s station, completely writing off the fighter, and causing severe external damage to the station. Remarkably no life was lost during the incident. The exact cause of the crash remained shrouded in scepticism, at first many put it down to pilot error from the rookie pilot, although later it was found that the main port thruster suffered an instant and catastrophic failure. What caused the failure was never discovered, although Avalon was certain it was sabotage and remained bitter towards the even for the rest of her life. In any case, the crash cost Red her sponsorship, and place in the championship, putting an end to her racing career. 'Dark Side' Like any self respecting hot-shot pilot, Avalon had gotten a taste of piloting, and this was something that would never leave her. After a year or so of bouncing around clubs and taverns as “entertainment” or waiting staff, she made the acquaintance of a two-bit smuggling gang. Miss Maldraan’s year out of the cockpit had finally cooled her somewhat, but enough of her fiery disposition had remained to catch the attention of Mann-wan-Fat – the smuggling groups’ employer, who recognised the young Corellian pilot from her earlier exploits. It would be nice to say that she took considerable thought on the offer she was given by the organisation – but that would be a lie. Her craving for flying pushed any doubts far out of her head, into the deepest and darkest recess’s of her mind. Her parents naturally knew nothing of what Avalon had now entwined herself with – falsely believing that she had got a small sponsorship to fly in some un-named series in the distant galaxy – an illusion kept in place by the occasional fictitious race results and highlights sent their way every month or so. Like everyone else in the galaxy the blonde haired hot head pilot Avalon Maldraan, tasted the bitter taste of betrayal. This came about when she was abandoned by her smuggling “friends” whilst an Imperial patrol stumbled across her flight path (bar her co-pilot, Mordecai Red - whom she soon after would marry). The two put up a short struggle in open space against the superior Imperial forces, inevitably the cat and mouse games drove them into the remains of the Peragus asteroid field. Here they hid out for the best part of a week, ensuring that the searching Imperials had left the area in hunt of better sport. The small YT-1300 freighter they had been using was rather a luxury ship compared to many ships the outfit used – It was spacious and as it went rather cosy. Following this betrayal, Avalon took the ship as her own as “severance payment” for her time with the organisation. At her next convenience she had the ship re-registered as the “Nabopolassar”. The ship is one of, if not, her most prized possession to this day, and is almost synonymous with her name. In the subsequent years and with varied modifications the ships name began to grow in infamy – although this was due to a rather hideous stockpile of arms stored aboard (or at least rumoured to so, no one has plucked up enough courage to take a peek and find out). 'Re-birth' Seeing what life was like in the underworld drove the new mrs Red to finally do something worth while with her life, thus she joined a ship manufacturing company - Slayn & Korpil, although her stay lasted only a few years, following high level ties being established with certain Sith – a group of persons Avalon had no intent of dealing with. Timing was everything as the Sith began to randomly select people to “play with” (was some pleasure for Red to hear in later years that the very Sith Isoldor Storm was “played” with by a bounty hunter...). Life at S&K wasn’t all bad however - it was here Avalon came across two men she would forge a life-long friendship with - Revan Coorr and Kevin Knight. After their initial meeting the three became almost inseparable in their travels there-after. After her time with Slayn and Kopril, the trio moved into something a little more pro-active occupation – security. She found this in the form of the Triumvirate Security Force, where she quickly rose through the ranks reaching joint XO of its Special Forces group - along with her good friend Revan Coorr as the second XO and Kevin Knight in command. Red was directly responsible for all ground and marine deployments, quickly developing a reputation for unorthodox strategies. During her time within the special forces she encountered many strange, weird, and quite frankly frightening things, some of which even until the present time, remain censored and locked away from public eyes. Due to certain moral differences between herself and the organisations high command over a decision regarding a captured officer, Avalon took her leave of company, taking up a position in the Falleen Federations navy, as did her companion Revan Coorr. 'Changing Tides' In a short time much changed for Avalon, from a not too distant past she was the hot headed, wild eyed thrill seeking pilot, but now found herself captain of a ship, of a crew. Almost in no time at all she found herself being given the rank of Rear Admiral and command of the Falleen fleet. This was a sharp contrast in what had been her personality – always sticking it to the man, now she was “the man” and had that horrible thing senior officers had always lectured her about – “re-spoon-sea-billy-tea” … or some such as that. Taking the position of CO of the Mindano Assault Fleet and the corresponding rank of Rear Admiral made her the highest ranking female officer to have served in the falleen navy (as well as the first), a tremendous feat in its own right, this aside, being only 34 and holding the post made her a rather young candidate for the post as well. Outside viewers however, simply put the change in situation down to being in the right place at the right time. In truth this is more or less the belief Avalon herself holds towards the entire situation. She knew however, that in truth, it didn’t really matter how she got there, but simply what she would do with her time there. After two years of the post, other priorities began to take precident in her life - namely to try and start a familly in the time she had left. Her world came tumbling down at the age of thirty six, as her husband Mordecai was struck down by a seemingly rare neurological disorder resulting in complete neural failure, ultimately killing him - but none too quickly. Red had the opportunity to sit and watch as the life was squeezed out of her husband over the course of three days, then, he was gone. The exact trigger was never found, rumours ran amuck that it was a botched assassination attempt on the admiral by parties unknown – a rumour that possibly held more truth than most would think. The pips, the commendations, it all meant little to her as she plunged into a deep ever darkening spiral. As quickly as she had been given command of the Falleen fleet, she surrendered it again, before finally taking the plunge into the abyss and vanishing all together. More rumours floated across the holonet that the admiral had gone missing, and it was true, she used to time to cultivate her misery, her self-loathing until it was as if looking into a mirror darkly. Some say that it was a cursory glance at a mirror that changed her again, just one little gaze. She saw what she was and she hated it, despised it even more, despised the despising, then it clicked- nothing at all, just cold hard nothing. It galvanised her, re-forged her into something stronger, perhaps slightly darker. Come four years after the death of her husband Red reappeared, almost as if nothing had happened. But it had, she came back superficially the same bubbly care-free officer, but the glint in her eye was a pinhole into her soul - darker, colder, although she hid it well with a matching perverse dark sense of humour. Upon her return she was assigned to the Army as chief of operations, her admiralty bars were taken and replaced with Major Generals pips, thus General Red was born. One small ray of sunshine came with the impromptu invitation to a party from an old friend and many years superior officer – Sir Gorag Kron. It wasn’t just any party either – it would be the coronation of Jude Vatz (little did she know that she would be seeing a great deal more of him in the year to come). Within a year, Red found herself in scandal yet again, as did many in the federation and so parted ways as matters and schemes behind closed doors unfolded. Little time passed before she took the offer of a position with the Tresario Star Kingdom – as did many of the federations “lost children”, the mantle of executive officer of the army was formalised in the move and the world began to tick over for Avalon once again. Life was breathed into the husk, and a little of the light that had been lost was rekindled. By the age of forty two she had crawled her way up the ladder to the rank of Lieutenant General, quietly watching events in the galaxy unfold – there were never enough people that took the time to just sit back and watch for the patterns and swirls, the shapes and directions the galaxy twisted itself into, nervously awaiting the counterpoint of the symphony. Although some might call her old, Red rarely shows it, often belying the appearance of someone half her age. Red’s time as a race-grade pilot graced her with lightning reflexes, and unnatural skill at piloting small freighters and fighters – an ability and sense that has anything but tarnished with time. Reds time from smuggling and as a special forces operative also still shows should anyone be foolish enough to test her. Should any inconvenient trespasser try their luck, there is always the inescapable cold hard truth of the gun (well guns*s* anyway) in the form of her matching pair of DL-44s, or the mighty "thumper" (her unique NZ 9118) should she be in no mood to entertain visitors... or leave the room standing... Bubbly, giddy, borderline psychotic ... are all terms attributed to the general, and most of them hold true, dependant on her flippant temperament. Key Personal Effects 'YT-1300 "Nabopolassar"' http://img858.imageshack.us/img858/2321/reddelg.png The Nabopolassar (fondly referred to as the Nabo) is Reds oldest ship, and will probably be the casket she will be burried in. The ship sports above average engine performance, a throw back from it's days as a smugglers vessle, allowing the ship to slip out of almost any awkward situation. The real mystery surrounding the Nabopolassar however is found in its rather significant onboard armoury - carefully constructed out of the ships cargo hold. The exact details of the contents have only ever been sketchy details uttered by visitors honoured enough to be invited oboard - most indicate that there are enough weapons and ammunition to fight a small (or not so small) war, or equally make a rather unattractive hole on any planetary, or spacial body unfortunate enough to be housing the ship should the unforunate happen and the ship detonate. There are even rumours stating that the ship has its own firing range installed aboard - this rumour is however flatly denied by the General, often at the same time she puts in another order for weapons power cells... Dynamic Class Freighter "Lady In Red" http://img809.imageshack.us/img809/8610/lirlg.png The exact story of how the Lady In Red came to be in the generals possesion is relatively bland compared to the Nabopolassar - the story simply goes that the General was scrounging through a space-borne junkyard looking for some harder to find replacement parts, then amoungst all the debris, a battered old hulk of a ship caught her eye. What really attracted her attention was the ships name, and the faintly visible caricature painted over the cockpit - the Lady In Red. Whilst she walked out with noe of the odds and sods she had floated into the junkyard for, she had bagged herself a fixer upper-upper-upper with character - she loved it. Over the course of the following year the General dedicated the entirity of her free time to fixing up her newest bauble, come the end of year she was finished - fully restored to original specifications (more or less...). Whilst the ship is a relative new comer on the block, it has quickly worked its way into Avalon's heart and it is becoming a mainstay of hers when she needs something casual to fly around concocting her newest escapade. Consular Class Cruiser "Nabu-Kudurri-Usur" http://img193.imageshack.us/img193/3729/nabub.png The Nabu-Kudurri-Usur or more frequently Nabu is a majestic old ship that Red likes to use on those odd special occasions when a little bit of class is needed. The ship is kept in pristine condition outside and in to impress both those that she visits with the ship, as well as those that the General entertains on-ship. The interior has been drastically rearranged to maximise living space, which in turn has been lavishly decorated in a sleek but oppulent style (except the generals quaters, to which she describes the stle as "minimalistic but comfortable") to make the ship a small floating palace (at least the kind of floating palace that has large table cards and a well stocked bar). Category:Individuals Category:Corellian